This invention relates generally to the field of pillows, and in particular to pillows that can be easily be manipulated into certain arrangements for convenient travel or storage.
Over the years, a variety of support pillows have found commercial acceptance. Once exemplary support pillow is the Boppy® pillow, marketed by The Boppy Company. Various forms of this pillow are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134, 5,546,620, 5,661,861, and 6,055,657, among others. The complete disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
One need for such pillows is the ability to conveniently store and transport them. In particular, it would be desirable to prove easy ways to reduce the overall size of such pillows and to provide an easy way to carry them over longer distances.